


四季 (Four Seasons)

by Skylark



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>365 days a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	四季 (Four Seasons)

**Author's Note:**

> For Zhou Mi's birthday.

Zhou Mi is ice cream in May, shivering because it's too cold, but it's so sweet and you laugh with everyone else at your own clumsiness as you lick your fingers clean.

Zhou Mi is a city sidewalk, breathing in the smell of waffle cones and the summer heat.

Zhou Mi is a candle during an autumn thunderstorm when all the power's out, when it's you alone with the darkness, but the candle shines so brightly all the same.

Zhou Mi is the winter sun—too bright sometimes, sometimes drowned by clouds and snow, but always there, always, always there.


End file.
